Pendant que Shinji est endormi
by Kumira
Summary: Dans un monde où Anime!Kaworu, Manga!Kaworu et Rebuild!Kaworu sont tous réunis auprès d'un unique Shinji Ikari, certains conflits sont très susceptibles d'arriver ... En particulier lorsque Karl décide de "jouer" avec le contenu de la boisson de Shinji !


**Notes : Bonjour à vous ! ^0^ Ceci est ma première (et dernière ?) contribution au fandom _Evangelion_. En revanche, le scénario global de ce court OS est fortement inspiré d'une brève partie de l'épisode 8 de _Carnival Phantasm_.**  
 **Plaçons rapidement le contexte : Pour une raison X ou Y, Shinji ainsi que tous les Kaworu vivent chez Misato. "tous les Kaworu", oui (enfin presque °-°) : Anime!Kaworu (Kaworu Nagisa), Manga!Kaworu (Karl Nagisa), et Rebuild!Kaworu (Qworu Nagisa). En effet, j'ai repris les surnoms (et les personnalités) du fandom pour les différencier. -w- Bonne lecture ~!**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ et tous ses dérivés. Ils sont la propriété de GAINAX. Je ne possède pas non plus _Carnival Phantasm_ , qui appartient à Type-Moon.**

 **Attention : Cet OS contient du shônen-ai. Si tu n'aimes pas, ne lis pas.**

~ Pendant que Shinji est endormi ~

.

.

Shinji poussa la porte d'entrée puis retira ses écouteurs.

"Misato, je suis de retour !"

Pas de réponse. Shinji leva un sourcil, curieux. Peut-être que sa gardienne avait été appelée en urgence à la NERV ?  
Arrivé dans la cuisine, son regard fut attiré par un verre de jus de fruits à côté duquel était déposé un petit post-it. Intrigué, le jeune garçon s'en empara.

[ _Shinji, je t'ai laissé du jus de fruits que tu pourras boire une fois que tu auras fini tes cours.  
_ _Misato voulait finir la bouteille mais j'ai insisté pour qu'elle t'en laisse, je sais que c'est ton préféré.  
_ _\- KARL_ ]

... Alors Nagisa avait préparé ça pour lui ? Eh bien, voilà qui était inhabituel. Il faudrait qu'il pense à le remercier plus tard.

Shinji avala le liquide fruité d'une traite avant de vaquer à ses occupations. Il ouvrit la porte menant au jardin et découvrit avec choc que Misato et Karl étaient tous les deux allongés - à bonne distance l'un de l'autre - en train de pioncer sur les draps propres que Shinji avait LUI-MÊME nettoyés.

"J'y crois pas ... Hey ! Nagisa, réveille-toi !

Celui-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de reconnaître avec joie son interlocuteur.

\- Mmmh ... Shinji ...

\- Lève-toi, Nagisa ! Il faut que je repasse les draps. En plus, c'est mauvais de dormir au solei-AAAH !

Karl venait de tirer le bras de Shinji pour que celui-ci tombe à côté de lui. Il enroula ses bras autour du garçon.

\- Mais tu n'es pas fatigué toi aussi ?

Shinji sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

\- O-oye ! Nagisa !

Karl caressa gentiment les cheveux de Shinji.

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien.

\- ... Mmh ...

C'est vrai que plus le temps passait, plus Shinji se sentait fatigué. Étrange. Il était pourtant en forme quand il était arrivé.

\- C'est ça, Shinji, fait de beaux rêves ..."

* * *

Qworu laissa tomber son sac de surprise.  
Il venait tout juste d'assister à une scène plus qu'inhabituelle : Misato était allongée au bout du parquet, un pied dans l'herbe et le reste du corps sur des draps propres tandis que plus près de lui, Karl avait les bras enroulés autour de Shinji. Tous étaient endormis.

Qworu remarqua que la place au dos de Shinji était libre ... et il était très tenté de s'y allonger. Il regarda à gauche à droite comme s'il s'apprêtait à commettre un crime.

"Discrètement ... sans faire de bruit ..." murmura-t-il en posant ses coudes au sol, prêt à s'allonger complètement.

C'est alors qu'une voix ressemblant fortement à la sienne retentit dans ses oreilles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Qworu retint de justesse un énorme cri de surprise.

"K-k-k-kaworu !

Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Pas la peine de paniquer comme ça ~"

Kaworu observa à son tour la situation. Il fit quelques pas, envoya valser Karl près de Misato d'un vif coup de pied bien placé et prit sans vergogne la place de son homologue, se blottissant contre Shinji.

"Aaah ... La meilleure place ~!"

Qworu était figé sur place, bouche bée.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de Karl qui - après avoir repris ses esprits suite au coup de pied - se releva d'un bond.

"JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOUTS ?!

\- Aaah ... Tellement confortable ~!

\- HEY !

\- Ne crie pas, tu vas réveiller mon Shinji.

\- En parlant de ça, c'est étrange qu'il ne se soit pas déjà réveillé." déclara curieusement Qworu.

Karl s'arrêta de hurler un instant.

"Il ne se réveillera pas."

Devant les regards surpris de Kaworu et Qworu, il crut bon d'ajouter :

"J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne se réveille pas avant un moment."

...

... ...

... ... ...

En un clin d'œil, Kaworu était relevé et son poing entrait en collision la mâchoire de Karl, qui fit un vol plané.

" **Tu as drogué mon Shinji ?!** "

Pendant ce temps, Qworu était roulé en boule dans un coin, un nuage noir planant au-dessus de sa tête.

"Shinji Ikari ... Désolé, ce n'était pas le bonheur que tu attendais ..."

Après s'être rattrapé à un arbre, Karl - qui se tenait la mâchoire - revint vers le groupe en s'adressant à Kaworu.

"Mais tu es sûr que tu veux qu'il se réveille ?

\- ... Comment ça ?

\- Hmf ! Après tout c'est toi qui me le demande ~

Karl s'agenouilla près de Shinji, rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de l'autre garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là ?! s'exclama Kaworu en tirant Karl par les épaules.

\- Tu comprends rien ! C'est du bouche à bouche !

\- Et tu vas nous faire croire que dans le manga aussi tu lui faisait juste du bouche à bouche ?

\- Err ... Parfaitement ! Et puis je te signale que tu viens de briser le quatrième mur !"

.

"Euh ... Karl ? hésita Qworu qui avait fini de déprimer.

\- Quoi ? grommela-t-il, fâché d'être interrompu.

\- Tu as drogué mademoiselle Misato aussi ?

\- C'est vrai qu'elle dort encore, ajouta Kaworu.

Karl porta son regard vers Misato d'un air choqué.

\- ... Bah ... Non. Je ne lui ai rien donné, à elle."

 _..._

" **HEIN ?!** "

.

A ce moment, Misato tomba dans l'herbe, hors du drap.

"Mmh ... Donne-moi une autre bière, Shinji ~" murmura-t-elle, un filet de bave dégoulinant de sa bouche, ses lèvres retroussées en un sourire idiot.

Et Shinji dormait toujours.


End file.
